


A Khajiit's Adventure in Skyrim

by Shidei



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 21:22:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shidei/pseuds/Shidei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your typical "original character begins their adventure in Skyrim" story, with my Khajiit character J'ziq. The story begins shortly before the cart ride to Helgen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, folks! This is my first fanfiction, and I've put quite some effort into writing it. If you have any remarks- positive, constructive criticism, or otherwise- it would be much appreciated! As would a simple kudos, or "nice story bro." I plan on continuing this at least through a decent part of the main storyline, and will likely include the Dark Brotherhood questline as well. Minimal dialogue is pulled from the game to make it more interesting, as I'm sure you've all been through the intro quite a few times. J'ziq's name is pronounced juh-ZEEK. 
> 
> Thanks for your time, and enjoy!

The morning of J’ziq’s execution day was, while not entirely unpleasant, not the best he’d ever had. True, birds were singing, flowers were blooming, and he planned to begin a new chapter of his life separate from Cyrodiil- but by the nine divines, it was cold! J’ziq had known what to expect when crossing the border into Skyrim; he’d been to Bruma before, after all, and been told Skyrim was worse. But there was always a stark difference between _hearing_ and _believing_ something, and actually _experiencing_ it. Khajiit fur may be helpful against the cold, but their homeland of Elsweyr was known for its heat, not its chill, and a “winter coat” was simply not something the Khajiiti were blessed with.

And then, of course, the day went from “not unusual but not enjoyable” to “highly unusual and also very life-endangering” not 25 minutes after J’ziq crossed onto Skyrim soil- er, snow- when he noticed a twitch in the underbrush near him, and heavy footsteps and war cries rang out, and he was rather suddenly in the middle of Imperial forces and their blue-clad opponents. Turning tail and running in an effort to distance himself from the fighting, as it turned out, only painted a target on J’ziq’s back, and it wasn’t long before two Imperials aimed to cut off his escape, and demanded he stop else the archer would fire. J’ziq had had his fair share of battles against fellow archers, and had no desire to lose his life so soon after his new beginning, and so, promptly stopped. One Imperial stayed with him to tie his hands in front of him and order “No funny business, cat” while the other spared a quick glance before returning to the melee.

Left alone with a stern and unsmiling Imperial who clearly did not want conversation, J’ziq flattened his ears to his head and considered the possible ways this could go. Clearly, the Imperials were in the business of _capturing_ their opponents here, if their response to him was anything to go by, but as he watched what he could see of the battle, they also did not hesitate to kill any of their enemies who raised their swords against them. Therefore, either those captured would become prisoners (and oh, how J’ziq had hoped he would never be one again), or these were important war criminals they were fighting, and everyone captured would just be taken to a specific place to be publicly executed. Judging by his luck so far today, J’ziq was willing to bet his tail it was the second one.

Although their opponents fought hard, and J’ziq could have sworn he saw a few blown away by a loud shout coming from a powerful, well-dressed Nord at one point, the Imperials won in the end, and J’ziq was ushered towards a row of horse-drawn carts in a clearing not far from the scene. The shouting man, whose mouth was curiously gagged, ended up in the same cart as him, along with two others. J’ziq turned his gaze skyward. He wasn’t much for conversation, much less with those whose presence was surely the reason he was now bound and captured after having done little more than cross a border.

All the same, he _was_ willing to listen in as a horse thief and one of the blue-clad people (Stormcloaks, the horse thief called them) struck up a conversation. Evidently, the gagged man was Ulfric Stormcloak, an attempted usurper to the Skyrim throne, and if J’ziq hadn’t been sure before that they were being led to their deaths, he certainly was now.

The ride was decently long, filled with the kind of tension and meaningless conversation only found in men knowingly awaiting their final hour, but unable to do anything about it. J’ziq kept his mouth shut, giving only short nods or head shakes in response to Ralof the Stormcloak and Lokir the horse thief’s attempts at conversation. At one point, he shared a hard stare with Ulfric Stormcloak as they sized each other up, J’ziq trying to imagine what could have possessed this man for him to attempt to fight the Empire and their new Thalmor allies, before Ulfric turned his gaze away in an uncaring dismissal. Needless to say, J’ziq was not exactly endeared to the Jarl, and resigned himself to an uncomfortable and boring ride.

 

* * *

 

               

When the Imperial cart drivers began to get agitated, snapping at their prisoners to be quiet, J’ziq knew they must be nearing their destination. And sure enough, the imposing gates to an Imperial fort soon appeared through the trees. Imperials walked on top of the wall and swarmed below it, and as J’ziq’s cart passed through, he took note of an Imperial and two Thalmor on horses. According to Ralof and his acid-filled comment spat out under his breath, the Imperial was General Tullius, the military governor stationed in Skyrim. The Empire was taking the threat of Ulfric Stormcloak more seriously than J’ziq would have expected them to, considering the relative ease of his capture. Perhaps the Stormcloaks were more dangerous than he had thought.

 He supposed it wouldn’t matter for long, though. There were far too many Imperials around for escape to be a valid option, and he knew from experience that impatient Imperials would not listen to any attempts at explaining how he was not, in fact, one of the Stormcloaks they were after. When the cart stopped and the others got out, it was made clear Lokir had not come to the same realization. J’ziq watched impassively as Lokir’s protestations were brushed aside and he made a run back the way they came, only to be shot down far from the entrance. It was unfortunate, certainly, but not unexpected, and J’ziq had little sympathy for thieves.

Then it was J’ziq’s turn to step forward. Of course, he was immediately insulted by the Imperial holding a list of what J’ziq assumed was known Stormcloaks. “You with one of the trade caravans, Khajiit? Your kind always seems to find trouble.” J’ziq scoffed under his breath. He was used to such gruff behavior from the Empire, but their unnecessary distaste for his kind never ceased to amaze him. At least this one made a small effort to get him out of being executed, asking what to do with him as he wasn’t in the list of known Stormcloaks, but the Legate’s quick response cut off any hope he might have let himself feel. He would go to the block with the rest of the Stormcloaks.

Not one to make an experience more painful than it need be, J’ziq walked unresistingly to stand in the crowd of soon-to-be-dead men and women. General Tullius began a short speech, and while there was an interesting call of some animal from beyond the mountain that gave him pause, he continued on. As a priest began a meaningless blessing, one Stormcloak walked up to the block himself, possibly to give Ulfric more time for a possible escape, and was promptly beheaded. The rest of the assembled Stormcloaks shouted dirty, empty threats, and J’ziq twitched an ear away from their noise.

And then he was called forward.

The animal call rang out again, louder than before, but it was hardly a distraction as J’ziq found all he could hear was the rapid pounding of his own heart. The jeers of the Imperials faded, as did the chatter of townspeople watching the proceedings, as J’ziq walked forward at an easy pace. He found himself distanced from his body as it took the last few steps, easing to his knees and bowing forward. Then there was one horrifying second as he placed his head on the block and he realized _he was going to die here the axe was above his head and it would soon be cutting through his neck and-_

And then there was a dragon.

At least, J’ziq supposed that’s what it was. Perching on a tower above him, directly in his line of sight as it roared. It was jet black, with twisted horns and jagged edges, claws holding tight to the ledge beneath it. Distantly, J’ziq noted that the sky appeared to be raining rocks and boulders, and the headman had long since abandoned his axe and left J’ziq’s field of view. He didn’t- couldn’t- move, eyes wide and ears filled with a ringing sound he was unsure was genuine or imagined. The sky pulsed, clouds stirring angrily, turning a sickly yellow. The dragon didn’t even spare him a glance as it took off again, and J’ziq was left staring at the place where it had been. Nothing felt real.

Until a hand shook at J’ziq’s shoulder, pulling him up and making J’ziq face him, and J’ziq remembered it was Ralof, that they were supposed to be dead, but _there was a dragon and he wasn’t dead but he might be soon_ and J’ziq narrowed his eyes and focused as Ralof’s mouth started forming words he couldn’t hear over the ringing. But when Ralof turned and went, J’ziq followed at a dead sprint. Slowly, his hearing returned to him, but all there was to hear were the screams of people around him, thunderous thuds as the boulders falling from the sky struck buildings and the town began to burn.

Ralof and J’ziq entered a crumbling tower where a few Stormcloaks were gathered, among them some injured and bleeding, and Ulfric Stormcloak himself, no longer gagged. Ralof approached him and had a brief conversation before gesturing for J’ziq to follow him up the stairs, where another Stormcloak went ahead of them. As J’ziq followed slowly, more cautious now that he was among potential enemies despite Ralof’s friendliness towards him, a sudden crash from above jolted J’ziq’s attention to a dragon head appearing through the wall, causing stones to fall down as it breathed fire before disengaging and flying away. The first Stormcloak had become buried underneath the rubble, and J’ziq spared the pile a glance before peering out the hole the dragon had made and making a quick jump to the building below.

He didn’t look behind him to see if Ralof was following, but continued on to the building’s first floor and outside where the book-bearing Imperial had his sword out and was urging a child to safety. J’ziq approached the pair as the dragon landed nearby, pressing himself to the side of another building. Soon enough, the dragon took off back into the sky, and J’ziq followed it with wary eyes. The book-bearer turned back to the child to pass it off to another adult. Then he glanced J’ziq’s way, pausing to consider before offering for J’ziq to follow him. J’ziq gave a short, grateful nod, and ran after him as the Imperial made his way through the destroyed village.

It was certainly awkward to be running with his hands still tied in front of him, but J’ziq paid it and the bodies on the ground little mind as he followed the Imperial at a decent but cautious pace, keeping an eye and furred ear on the dragon flying above them. Somehow, they made it into a central keep area no worse for wear other than a few scratches, where Ralof came up to the Imperial with a weapon in hand. As they exchanged insults, J’ziq was concerned they might break into a fight even with the dragon so close, but they broke it off and each bade him to follow as they ran to different doors in the keep.

J’ziq stuck near the Imperial- he knew their ways, at least, and if they’d intended to go through with his execution, the Imperial could have stuck him with his sword on their way towards the keep, whereas he knew nothing of the Stormcloaks except that they were rebels- and entered the door. In here, the shouts and rumbles and scent of death faded away, and J’ziq realized with relief that it was cooler than what had become blistering, humid heat outside.

The Imperial took a moment, sliding his sword back in his scabbard and shaking out the tension in his sword arm. Then he turned to J’ziq, laughing shakily at their encounter with a real, live dragon. He introduced himself as Hadvar and commented on their escape, then offered to cut J’ziq’s bindings. J’ziq lifted his bound hands gratefully, taking the last of the bindings off his wrists and rubbing them shortly before turning his attention back to Hadvar. He suggested J’ziq look around for weapons and armor. A short inspection of the room revealed a few short weapons and a set of Imperial armor, which J’ziq eagerly donned in exchange for the beaten-up civilian clothes he had worn for his crossing of the border. He chose one of the short swords, still bitter about his own confiscated weapons, probably forever lost in the destruction caused by the dragon. The weight of the sword, while not quite what he had become accustomed to, would suffice until he could find a better replacement. He placed it in its scabbard and hooked it onto his new belt.

As he finished adjusting the sword, he noticed Hadvar sizing him up with an appreciative look in his eye. J’ziq decided to end his silence, as he’d likely end up travelling with Hadvar for a decent while, and asked, “What, not what this one was expecting? J’ziq may have ended up with the Stormcloaks by accident, but he is no stranger to battle.” Hadvar frowned, and J’ziq chuckled, adding, “No need to worry. J’ziq will not stab you in the back. He is no enemy to the Empire, and appreciates your assistance.” He bowed his head gracefully.

Hadvar’s frown eased, and he nodded back. “Good to hear you’ll be a useful ally, J’ziq. I’m sure we’ll need your experience to get out of Helgen.”

J’ziq twitched an ear in acknowledgement, and turned to the door. “Through here, then?”

“Yes. There might be Stormcloaks, judging by the direction Ralof entered the keep. Be cautious.” Hadvar advised with an earnest look in his eye. J’ziq appraised him, coming to the conclusion that his sincere attitude and youthful appearance was likely due to inexperience. But he’d proven he could think well on his feet, and was forgiving, so J’ziq was content with him as an ally. His back would be covered.

A silent twist of the doorknob and soft push on the door led J’ziq into a short hallway ending in a grated gate, through which J’ziq heard arguing voices. Neither of them were Ralof, but it was unlikely they were friendly, and J’ziq slid the sword back out of its scabbard as he crept up to the lever for the gate. He glanced back at Hadvar, who was following sufficiently quietly if not quite expertly. Waiting for Hadvar to make eye contact, J’ziq placed his hand on the lever and gestured towards it with his head. After a nod from Hadvar, J’ziq pulled it and slipped quickly into the room. Noticing the occupants were indeed Stormcloaks, J’ziq wasted no time in grabbing the one facing away from him from behind and slicing his neck with his sword. The other Stormcloak’s eyes quickly focused on his in rage as she pulled her warhammer off her back, taking a heavy step in his direction before Hadvar intervened, holding up his sword in a defensive position.

J’ziq dropped the body he’d been holding, standing behind Hadvar to see how he would fight. The Stormcloak swung her warhammer in a heavy arc, and Hadvar sidestepped it, bringing his own sword to stab towards her stomach. She brought her warhammer up to block, stepping into Hadvar’s space to bring the hilt of her warhammer into Hadvar’s chest, and he fell back with a wheeze, barely dodging the next strike. J’ziq shifted his grip on his own sword and twitched his tail, waiting to see if Hadvar would recover or if he needed help. When Hadvar stood back up straight, deflecting the next warhammer stroke and sliding his own sword up its hilt to its owner to land a slash on the Stormcloak’s armor, J’ziq relaxed minutely. The Stormcloak and Hadvar exchanged a few more moves before Hadvar got the better of her in a quick side-step around to her back to stab her in an opening of her armor. Her warhammer slammed to the ground, her body following quickly after, and Hadvar stared down at her, breathing heavily before glancing up to J’ziq.

J’ziq nodded to Hadvar, murmuring “well done,” before crouching to clean his sword on the first Stormcloak’s sash and looting his pockets for a few pieces of gold. Rising again, he saw Hadvar hadn’t moved and arched a brow at him as he walked by on the way to the other door. “J’ziq knows this one has probably not killed many before, but it is not unusual. It was a necessary death- she would have killed you, or J’ziq would have killed her. Now, it is time to leave. There is a dragon outside, remember? J’ziq does not wish to stand around.” J’ziq looked pointedly at Hadvar, and Hadvar ducked his head, embarrassed, before sliding his sword back in its scabbard and following J’ziq through the door.

They travelled down a wide hallway, hearing muted dragon roars from outside on their way further into the keep. One room contained a few more Stormcloaks, two of which J’ziq easily dispatched as Hadvar faced off against a third. J’ziq scoured the area for some health and magicka potions, and by the time he was done, Hadvar had finished his fight, and they moved on down another hallway, passing by empty cells that stank of old sweat and rot. J’ziq was unsurprised when the next room they entered was a torture room, and moved up to the two Stormcloaks attacking the torturers to stab one Stormcloak in the back and slice the other’s neck. The torturer nodded at him abruptly in thanks, turning his attention to Hadvar to make a note about the Stormcloaks being angry at his treatment of their comrades. Hadvar took the time to explain the situation with the dragon outside.

Meanwhile, J’ziq nodded from the torturer’s assistant to a knapsack tossed in the corner, and the assistant told him he could take what he liked of the Stormcloaks’ belongings. J’ziq gladly helped himself to the gold and lockpicks left behind, coming up to stand behind Hadvar as he finished his conversation with the other Imperial. Hadvar motioned for J’ziq to follow him, glancing back at the torturer who stood still, before walking out the other side of the chamber. The assistant followed them, and his skill with a mace turned out to be quite useful when the next room revealed a larger group of Stormcloaks with an assortment of weapons. J’ziq moved up to one, killing her easily, his attention switching to an archer at the back of the room as an arrow whizzed by his face. J’ziq loped across the room, taking out the archer before he had a chance to draw a close-range weapon, and turned back to the battle where Hadvar and the assistant were holding their own.

The rest of their opponents were easily defeated, and J’ziq motioned for the two to move on as he went back to the archer to take his bow and arrows and fasten them on his own back. He jogged up to the Imperials as they were paused before a bridge, the assistant claiming he had to go back and get his master before continuing. Hadvar clapped him on the shoulder and turned towards the bridge, J’ziq walking beside him. Not long after they finished crossing, loud rumbles brought their attention back to the bridge, crushed beneath a pile of boulders loosened by the dragon’s attacks outside. J’ziq and Hadvar shared a glance before J’ziq shrugged and turned again to the cavern they had entered, following a stream into a cave with frostbite spiders in it. Hadvar followed uneasily, obviously uncomfortable with the spiders as J’ziq went up to each to slice them all open while dodging most of their poison spray. He was hit a few times, and sat on a ledge to wait it out as Hadvar went to scout ahead.

When J’ziq rejoined him, Hadvar was in a crouch, facing across the wide cavern where a bear lay. Hadvar suggested sneaking by her, to which J’ziq replied with a blank stare, pulling out his new bow and an arrow. Hadvar watched anxiously as J’ziq sighted, pulled the arrow back, and released in a smooth motion that ended with the arrow lodged in the bear’s back. It woke up, turning quickly in their direction, but J’ziq had already knocked and released another arrow straight for its head before it made any distance towards them, and the bear went down.

“Handy with a bow, eh? You’re certainly more than I expected. I’m glad you came along.” Hadvar commented quietly with a small smile, which J’ziq returned with a little more teeth showing.

“Indeed. J’ziq does much adventuring, and he finds that a bow is often the most useful weapon. To kill a man before he is close enough to see J’ziq, much less strike, is something J’ziq finds very helpful.” J’ziq replied as he slung the bow across his back.

They encountered no more hostile people or creatures before finding the exit. Hadvar seemed very happy to be out, and J’ziq inwardly agreed. Sure, it was back to the cold and the wild out here, but at least they were free, and J’ziq was unlikely to be killed or executed now. As Hadvar and J’ziq began walking down a nearby road, a beat of wings and a dragon’s roar made them crouch low to the ground and glance up to see the dragon flying away, paying no attention to them. All the same, they remained still until it disappeared from view.

Standing back up, Hadvar looked at J’ziq, studying him in his new Imperial armor, short sword, and bow. He remarked that the dragon seemed to be gone now, and told J’ziq where the nearest village was, mentioning how his uncle was the blacksmith there. “I wouldn’t have made it out of there without your help,” he added. “I know it wasn’t the best first impression of the Empire in Skyrim for you, but we could really use someone like you. The armor suits you well. You could go to Solitude and join the Empire.”

J’ziq narrowed his eyes, considering. “J’ziq would not have made it out of there without you either, Hadvar. He is grateful to you for helping him out. J’ziq will have to think on joining the Empire, though.”

“Of course. Nothing less than what I would expect.” Hadvar replied with a rueful smile. “Well, you can follow me to Riverwood if you’d like. I’m sure my family wouldn’t mind helping you out a bit, now that you’ve lost anything you were carrying on your way into Skyrim. Sorry about that, by the way.”

J’ziq shrugged. “Things happen. J’ziq is satisfied to come out with his life. He will follow you to Riverwood, and if your family is willing to help, J’ziq will gladly take it.”

Hadvar nodded brusquely. “Let’s get moving, then. This way.” Hadvar continued down the road, J’ziq a step behind him as he admired the scenery of Skyrim now that there was no fear of attack. Despite its mighty cold, Skyrim was lush with flora, and J’ziq spotted some edible plants here and there that he recognized from the northern part of Cyrodiil. The sight of a building on a mountain in the distance vaguely reminded J’ziq of Ayleid ruins, and Hadvar’s nostalgic explanation of the Nordic ruins and the potential draugr, or undead, inside only cemented J’ziq’s idea that the place would surely be just as annoying and full of death traps as Ayleid ruins were. He decided to steer clear of the place, if possible. He wasn’t _that_ desperate for loot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J'ziq and Hadvar enter Riverwood, and the Khajiit takes on a quest.

The adrenaline rush that had begun the moment Imperials burst from the bushes that morning finally began to fade during J’ziq’s walk with Hadvar on the way to Riverwood. With no more threat of battle, execution, or a dragon, J’ziq was able to focus on his own thoughts. How, now that he was in a new place and out of Cyrodiil, he could begin a new life. Even more new than he had planned, for certain. After all, he no longer had any of his possessions that he had originally crossed the border with. It was nice to know Hadvar’s family would help him out, if only a little, and J’ziq was sure he’d be able to find little jobs to do for the people of Skyrim as he had back in Cyrodiil. Preferably on the side of the law, but he wouldn’t be against selling his sword to most people, so long as no thievery was involved. 

And yet, when J’ziq and Hadvar came across three Standing Stones, J’ziq chose the sign of the Thief. He may be against thievery as a rule, but J’ziq knew that being able to hide himself better could make combat entirely unnecessary to begin with. Shooting down an enemy or slicing their throat open before they had a chance to see him was more J’ziq’s style. Less chance of getting badly hurt. Hadvar still seemed dubious about J’ziq’s choice in star sign as they walked away, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye, but J’ziq paid it no mind. He expected nothing less of an Imperial soldier, and a fresh one at that.

The rest of the walk was uneventful, up until they passed through the gate into Riverwood, where a woman was exclaiming to a weary young man that she saw a dragon. J’ziq twitched an ear at that; noticing the young man’s dismissal but refraining from commenting on it. If no one else at Riverwood had seen the dragon fly by, they would hardly believe him if he were to say something. A glance at Hadvar showed he hadn’t even picked up on the conversation. Hadvar’s pace had begun to pick up and his attention was focused on one house in particular, with a blacksmith’s work area outside, and J’ziq let him get a few steps ahead. It wouldn’t hurt to let the man reunite with his family in some modicum of privacy.

He stood back as Hadvar’s uncle, evidently named Alvor, exited the house to exclaim and embrace Hadvar. Alvor began to speak loudly before Hadvar shushed him and looked around shiftily before looping an arm around Alvor’s shoulders and walking towards the house. J’ziq shuffled his feet a moment, uncertain if he should follow. 

Hadvar looked back after gently pushing his uncle inside, calling J’ziq over and holding the door open for him. J’ziq dipped his head in gratitude before entering, scanning the inside of the modest household. Simple amenities such as a fireplace and cooking pot, bed, and various cupboards lined the walls, with a table taking up most of the space to the left of the door. A banister pointed the way towards a staircase leading downstairs, presumably to a basement or bedrooms. 

Hadvar began a lively conversation with Sigrid and Alvor, with a small child watching them excitedly. As J’ziq looked around, he made eye contact with the girl, and she looked back at him, curious. She looked back at Hadvar a moment before turning back to J’ziq and walking up to him. “Hadvar says he saw a dragon! Did you really see one? What did it look like? Did it have big teeth?” 

J’ziq chuckled. “This one did not have much of a chance to examine the dragon’s teeth, but he did see it. Rather large and black. J’ziq would not recommend approaching it if you see it, little one.” He added warningly.

“But it sounds so cool! I bet it was awesome to actually see on in person!” she replied animatedly.

“Hush, child. Don’t bother Hadvar’s new friend.” Sigrid added, having just noticed the stranger in her house. “And who  _ is _ this new friend of yours, nephew?”

“Oh, sorry I haven’t introduced you! Uncle Alvor, Aunt Sigrid, Dorthe- this is J’ziq. If not for him, I’m sure I wouldn’t have made it out of Helgen alive. He, ah, lost his belongings during the attack. I was thinking we might be able to help him out here, get him back on his feet.” Hadvar explained.

“Of course! Any friend of Hadvar’s is a friend of mine. I’m glad to help.” Alvor said with a smile in J’ziq’s direction. J’ziq smiled in return, offering his hand out to shake. The blacksmith’s hand was just as tough as J’ziq was expecting, and J’ziq decided he liked this uncle of Hadvar’s. He could respect a strong fellow, even if this one likely didn’t do much fighting. 

Sigrid extended her hand as well to shake, and J’ziq was pleasantly surprised to find her hand just as strong as Alvor’s. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did just as much work around Riverwood as Hadvar’s uncle. 

Eyeing him appreciatively, Alvor and Sigrid glanced at each other meaningfully before offering J’ziq and Hadvar to sit down at the table. They put out some bread and vegetables, letting J’ziq and Hadvar begin to eat before speaking up to J’ziq again.

“As we said,” Alvor began, “we’re happy to help you as much as we can. But we need your help, too. The Jarl needs to know there's a dragon on the loose. Riverwood is defenseless... We need to get word to Jarl Balgruuf in Whiterun to send whatever soldiers he can. If you'll do that for me, I'll be in your debt.” Alvor said seriously. 

J’ziq briefly considered it. “How far away is Whiterun?”

“Not far. A couple hours’ walk.” Sigrid replied. “We can’t leave Riverwood right now, though, especially…” Sigrid tipped her head towards Dorthe, and J’ziq caught her meaning.

“J’ziq understands. It would be little trouble for him to go to Whiterun and speak with this Jarl. He would like to head to a bigger city anyway, and Whiterun sounds like a good place to start.” 

Alvor and Sigrid thanked him, and offered for him to spend a night at their place before heading to Whiterun. J’ziq reasoned there were enough hours of light left in the day to make it to Whiterun before dark, but gladly accepted some food and extra clothing Sigrid packed in a bag for him. 

With a few quick good-byes and some instructions to the local store and Whiterun itself, J’ziq was off.

 

* * *

 

Exiting Hadvar’s family home, J’ziq stopped to take a deep breath of the fresh, cold air, pressing a hand to his chest as its chill burned through his lungs. Sigrid had informed him the Riverwood Trader was just across the street, and as he glanced both directions, he noted a sad-looking shop sign hanging on the right. 

J’ziq tapped down the steps leading to the road, putting a hand in his pocket to feel up the small amount of gold Sigrid and Alvor had gifted him, sighing as he realized it likely wouldn’t be wise to spend it on anything just yet. Except perhaps healing potions- after all, his gold wouldn’t do him any good if he was dead.

A quick step onto the wood in the front of the store, and J’ziq was standing on the threshold of one of the least inspiring stores he’d ever seen. Admittedly, Cyrodiil’s northern cities weren’t exactly in their prime, but at least their peeling wood hid troves of loot. J’ziq doubted a small place such as Riverwood would have much to offer. 

All the same, beggars couldn’t be choosers, so he rapped his knuckles lightly on the door before pushing his way inside, twitching his ears as they brushed the top of the doorframe. 

Looking around, J’ziq noted a cozy fireplace, hanging plants and rabbits, and those oddly-shaped candles the people of Skyrim seemed very fond of. As well as the room’s two occupants- a man and woman, seemingly unaware of his presence and in the midst of an argument about… adventures? Thief-chasing? It sounded like his kind of thing, and J’ziq was prepared to hang in the shadows of the door unnoticed to listen in, until the male dismissed the woman with a scoff and turned in his direction.

“Oh, a customer! Sorry you had to hear that.” The man said, a slight blush rising to his cheeks. 

“It is nothing,” J’ziq shrugged, stepping up to the counter as the man walked behind it. “Actually, J’ziq is interested- what is it he was hearing about thief-chasing?” He rested his arms on the counter, looking intently at the merchant.

Introducing himself as Lucan Valerius, he explained having lost a gold “dragon’s claw” to some thieves.

“J’ziq would be happy to retrieve it for you,” J’ziq began, a grin forming as he added, “for a price, of course.”

“You could?” Lucan asked excitedly. Offering payment, he added that the thieves could be found in Bleak Falls Barrow. J’ziq’s right ear twitched at the name, recalling Hadvar mentioning the place on their way to Riverwood. He didn’t mention it, though, choosing to skim over Lucan’s wares and nab two minor health potions as the conversation moved on to J’ziq’s travels. 

“Well, J’ziq should be back soon enough with your dragon claw. Here, for the health potions.” J’ziq dropped a few Septims on the counter, and turned to leave. 

Behind him, he heard the woman question Lucan about his plan to have J’ziq go in her stead to retrieve the claw. Tuning out the conversation, as he already knew all he needed to know, J’ziq exited the building. But before the door closed completely behind him, he heard footsteps following, and turned to see the woman following.

“Wait! Don’t you want a guide out of town?” she asked hopefully. 

Noting her apparent desire to guide him, J’ziq nodded patiently and gestured for her to walk ahead. She began a tirade about the thieves, and J’ziq listened, nodding where appropriate as he looked in the direction they were going, and up to the mountain the barrow was on as she pointed it out.

They arrived at a bridge within a few minutes, and Camilla, as she had introduced herself, pointed along the path diverging across the bridge. “The path up the mountain to the northwest leads to Bleak Falls Barrow. I guess I should get back to my brother. He’ll throw a fit if I stay too long,” she said, turning away. “Such a child.” J’ziq heard her mumble under her breath as she walked back the way they’d come. 

With a slight chuckle, J’ziq watched her go. Siblings might have trouble, but at least these two were looking out for each other, and neither had to go to this barrow he headed for. The way Hadvar had described it before, with undead “draugr” about along with a band of thieves, hardly made it seem like an appropriate place for civilians to venture into just for some dragon claw. He was happy to help, and so, began the walk he had ahead of him. Perhaps he’d even find some other useful items off the group- thieves were never satisfied by just one treasure.

Thinking about all the many things he might find in the barrow, J’ziq was content to set a decent-paced walk up the mountain. His breath puffed in front of him and his ears registered the sounds of wildlife now that he was further from a settlement. As a wolf howled a bit close for comfort, J’ziq’s hands came to rest on his swords; cheap iron ones claimed from Helgen. With any luck, the thieves would be better outfitted, but less skilled, than he.

Quick panting to his right alerted J’ziq of the danger before the wolf was even in sight, and both swords were drawn in one breath as he turned towards it. The wolf launched itself at him, and J’ziq dodged neatly to the left, slicing his left sword into his flank as his right buried itself in the beast’s neck.

Pulling his swords out quickly and wiping them on the snow at his feet, J’ziq watched the wolf take its last shuddering breaths before its chest stilled. Satisfied that the threat was eliminated, J’ziq continued his walk, more alert than before.

 

* * *

 

 

His tense posture, as it turned out, was unnecessary, as he encountered nothing else hostile until J’ziq saw a shape resembling a tower in the distance. As he got closer, he pressed himself along the mountain’s rock face to the right of him and slowed his walk. Unslinging his bow from his back and slipping an arrow from the quiver, J’ziq took advantage of his cat’s improved vision and saw the silhouette of a person standing some distance from the tower.

He waited until he was within range of the person- close enough to shoot, but far enough away to put back his bow and draw his swords when they noticed him- before putting a knee to the ground and waiting. If there was one person, there were likely more, and Lucan hadn’t mentioned any townspeople heading up this direction. It had to be people in the band of thieves, and J’ziq couldn’t risk walking closer on the off chance they meant no harm.

A few minutes went by, and only two people had been walking around the tower’s base. J’ziq figured it was the best he’d get, and crouching in the cold was getting tiring. He’d rather get the fight over with. No common thief would be able to get the better of him, and it was likely he could take them all out with his bow before any got close.

J’ziq breathed in deep, nocking his arrow, sighting before he pulled the bow up, aimed, and loosed. 

His arrow sailed true, and as he nocked a second arrow and aimed near the silhouette, it collapsed. The other person he had seen ran up to the body, and as it slowed down, J’ziq predicted the end point and shot his second arrow, nocking a third. The second rammed into an arm, and J’ziq loosed his final arrow for that person as another came rushing out of the tower. J’ziq waited until the figure began running in his direction, taking out a short sword, before shooting again to hit them right in the chest. 

A fifth arrow was kept ready on his bow, and J’ziq waited some tense seconds before relaxing his muscles to wait out a few minutes to see if any others would approach.

Some hundred breaths later, J’ziq decided it was clear, and put his bow and arrow back, drawing his left sword just in case as he walked up to the bodies to shuffle in their pockets for Septims and recover his arrows. Unfortunately, none of them had swords of better make than his, and J’ziq moved on to the tower itself. He crept carefully from the first empty floor to the second, ears moving in different directions, listening for anything other than the whistling wind and his own panting breath.

Peeking his head over the floor of the next part of the tower, J’ziq saw no one and searched for  chests. Finding one hidden out of sight, J’ziq picked its simple lock and pocketed the handful of Septims he found inside. 

Satisfied that the tower held nothing more for him, J’ziq peered over the edge of the tower, looking first the way he’d come, and then where the path continued. He hoped for a sign of Bleak Falls Barrow, but nothing was in the distance but vague outlines of rocks and the mountainsides, obscured by the constant wind and light snow. 

J’ziq rested his arms temporarily on the rim of the tower. It hadn’t been much of a fight, but it  _ had  _ been one, and he could still feel his blood pumping in his veins, making him yearn for action. He knew it wouldn’t be wise to continue in this state, or he might make his presence known to anyone or anything between here and the barrow in his haste. It was best he regain his composure before venturing further.


End file.
